


I call shotgun

by Red_Shepherds



Category: Hunter: The Vigil
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Monster hunters deserve love too, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shepherds/pseuds/Red_Shepherds
Summary: Listen. I'm in a WOD game storytold by @Penumbra_Penn and I am SOFT. Diesel is an NPC, Knight Of Saint Adrian, and Cris is my PC. I don't usually like mentor/mentee relationships and yet...have this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	I call shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penumbra_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbra_Penn/gifts).



"For what it's worth," Cris sighed, "we could just get high with everyone else, like normal people."

"You'd rather be getting high in the same room as Raf than just hanging out here? That's a weird take." Diesel raised an eyebrow, fishing for a lighter. Cris opened a drawer, finding one in two seconds flat. 

"...Point taken. Still, one of the bedrooms? They're gonna mock us both to hell and back later." 

"Let 'em talk." 

"Bold of you to say that. You aren't in a group chat with all of them." 

Diesel rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette, and Cris just sighed, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. It was warm in the house, pleasantly so, and despite the snow hissing as it made contact with the windows, it was cozy. 

"You ever tried nicotine?" Diesel asked, somewhat suddenly. 

"No. Weirdly enough, always felt like it'd be too intense. I'm not a lightweight, but…"

"But you were concerned. Want to give it a shot? I'm here, I've got you, and…" 

"And?" 

"And we could try shotgunning it, to make it a little less intense for you. I know the head rush can be a lot at first." Diesel tilted his head, looking at Cris with a smirk. 

"Shotgunning?" 

"How do I explain--do you trust me?" 

"Wouldn't be laying here if I didn't." 

"Mmh." Diesel wrapped his arm around Cris's shoulder gently, "comfortable?" 

"Yeah." 

"Breathe when I say so," Diesel took a long drag of his cigarette, then leaned in close enough that his lips were almost touching Cris's, "breathe." 

Cris breathed in as Diesel blew out a small cloud of smoke, long and deep, and then coughed heartily. Diesel laughed, full-on laughed, and kissed him chastely. 

"Lightweight." 

"I am not." 

"Prove it." Diesel took another drag of his cigarette, and Cris leaned in, placing a hand on his firmly muscled thigh. He felt his face heating up at the closeness, but when Diesel exhaled, he dutifully inhaled, handling this round of smoke much better than the last. He stayed there, half in Diesel's lap, a moment longer than was strictly necessary. 

"Better," Diesel grinned, as Cris pulled away, "good boy." 

"I--ah, ach," Cris spluttered, choking for reasons entirely unrelated to cigarette smoke. 

"Oh," Diesel said, and then "oh." He breathed in another mouthful of smoke before pressing his mouth to Cris's, intimately sharing his breath with him. Cris closed his eyes, entirely out of it--more from the situation than the actual effects of nicotine. The kiss that followed was slow, unhurried, almost dreamy. The snow still hissed against the window, giving the whole thing the air of being a self-contained world, a scene as seen in a snowglobe. 

"This is...this is nice," Cris said, as he pulled away, "I'm not good with words, but…" 

"Yeah." Diesel placed his arm around Cris's shoulder again, pulling the other man closer to him. Cris closed his eyes, listening to the soft and steady thump of Diesel's heartbeat, and sighed. 

"Y'know, for someone who's been teaching me how to be a badass hunter," he gestured broadly, "you've really managed to make me...soft." 

"You were always soft. Big heart. And I'd say if anything I made you hard." Diesel smirked. 

"You're awful."

"I know. You like me anyway, though."

"Against my better judgement."

"What judgement?" Diesel took another drag of his cigarette, breathing out rather than shotgunning it to Cris again. 

"Point taken. Still. You've gotten me off track. Just…take the compliment?" 

"Never said I wasn't gonna. I have to fuck with you at least a little bit, though. It's fun to watch you squirm."

"Right. Everyone seems to share that opinion." 

"Well, everyone is right. You take things so seriously that it's hard to resist. Speaking of everyone else, though, we should probably...rob them of whatever assumptions they have about what's going on up here." 

"Or we could sleep. I don't really--I don't sleep often enough."

"Nightmares?" 

"Yeah."

"Wish I could tell you they get better, but in this line of work…"

"I know. It's...I have to learn to live with it. For now though, could you just...ugh, I sound like a romance novel heroine. Hold me while I sleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Diesel stubbed out his cigarette, laying back with a sigh. The snow was coming down thick outside, white-out conditions, but that was a problem for later. It blanketed the earth, and undisturbed as it was, it gave the impression that they were the only two people left on earth. Privately, Diesel hoped it gave Cris the impression that he was safe. He knew damn well how truly rare that feeling was going to be from here on out.


End file.
